The Untold Adventures of Asa and The Straw Hats
by Ang3l S0ng
Summary: This is a collection of 'Deleted Scenes' from my series Falling Apart. Includes filler episodes, new adventures, and possibly movies. All of which will have my OC Asa. These are things I would have liked to have had in the original story but didn't put due to length and unimportance to the plot. I welcome any one-shot ideas/plots that you would like me to write! Please Enjoy!
1. New Hope for Nico Robin

**_IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FALLING APART_ - I recommend you stop right now, none of these stories would make much sense if you keep reading.**

**Asa: Did ya miss us? **

**Ang3l: We were only gone for like an hour or two!**

**Asa: So as the summary says, these are basically extras that have nothing to do with the original plot of Falling Apart. **

**Ang3l: Meaning they're really just plot bunnies that I need to get out of my head... this will continue through out my writing of the Falling Apart series.  
**

**Asa: Ang3l would be more then happy to consider writing suggestions/ideas for one-shots that you guys can supply! Whether its wanting to her to write a story about my and Luffy's first kiss or even about a specific movie! **

**Ang3l: *Cough* Strong World *Cough***

**Asa: anything and everything! Just review and let us know what you would like!**

**Ang3l: Just remember: _NOTHING IN THIS COLLECTION EFFECTS THE OFFICIAL SERIES!_ So if lets say Luffy and Asa hate each other in one of these one-shots, that doesn't mean they will in the actual story. **

**Asa: Think of it as writing Fanfiction for a Fanfiction!**

**Ang3l: Nice way of putting it!**

**_Info about One-Shot_: This is my version of episode 131: The First Patient! The Untold Story of the Rumble Ball! Lot's of AsaxChopper bonding as well as AsaxRobin bonding! Takes place just after Robin joins the crew!**

**The Untold Adventures of Asa & the Straw Hats**

**New Hope for Nico Robin**

My first night as a Straw Hat Pirate was a ton of fun. We had a party to celebrate not only mine but Nico Robin's joining into the crew (mostly mine since they still didn't fully trust her, though I did try to include her).

I had decided to ask Nami if it was alright if I bunked with the guys, mostly because it was always to quiet in the women's cabin at night. It gave me time to think and despite having a roommate I always felt alone. The guys however, were quite loud in their sleep, it was a constant reminder that they were there and they wouldn't leave me alone again. The Navigator had been appalled at the idea at first but after a lot of begging she finally caved. The guys didn't have a problem with it either; the only problem was that I had to sleep as far away from Sanji as possible. I knew he was too much of a gentleman to try anything but a girl can't be too careful!

"Everyone! Wake up!"

I groaned at the Nami's call and rolled over, well, I tried to. I completely forgot the fact that I was on a hammock and with a small squeak I toppled over the edge, slamming into the sleeping person in the hammock below mine. Which just so happened to be Luffy.

Luckily though, I managed to catch myself on his hammock but I accidentally got our legs entangled. I couldn't help but sigh. _Darn his rubber fruit._ Luffy was half in his hammock with his upper body hanging off the side and resting on Ussop who was a bunk lower. I tried to be careful and unknot our limbs vaguely aware of Sanji mumbling something in his half asleep daze.

"BASTARD! DON'T STICK THAT UGLY MUG OF YOURS IN MY FACE!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!"

The sudden shouts made me jump and the hammock rocked precariously. I sucked in a breath and tried to regain my balance but the netting made it difficult to do so.

Everything went to hell when Nami called "We're approaching an island!"

As if someone spoke the word 'meat' Luffy was awake in seconds. "Huh? Island?" The boy was up in an instant, knocking Ussop onto the floor and flinging me into a fighting Zoro and Sanji.

Why did I want to sleep in the guy's cabin again?

Mumbling a quick apology I raced up the ladder that was attached to the mast, following my energetic captain.

When I was out on deck, I rubbed what little sleep was left in my eyes and peered out to where Nami was looking. Just as she had said, there was a good size island dead ahead.

Zoro, Chopper, Ussop, Nami, Luffy, Sanji and I all stood around on the beach, taking in the tropical island. It was quite beautiful.

"I wonder if there'll be monsters!" Luffy exclaimed, looking ready to charge off. "I want to see some big strong ones!"

Nami hummed. "There's no signs of anything strange. It's just a small island."

I raised up a finger and wisely said "Looks can be deceiving though." Everyone looked over at me. I blinked. "What?"

"It scares me when you say stuff like that, with you being psychic and all." Ussop said nervously stepping back from the forest.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Look at this, Nami-san!" Sanji called from up in one of the trees. In his hand was a fruit that very closely resembled a pineapple except its stem was much longer. "This fruit would be perfect for storing up! And it looks like the whole island's loaded with 'em!"

Sanji tossed the fruit to Nami who caught it easily and smiled. "Then we should gather some and stockpile them on the ship."

"I'll bet there's a lot more plants around here I can use." Sanji said, sliding down the tree. "This island is like a cook's paradise!"

"Alright. Then, Sanji-kun, you go look for food supplies. You five do this." Nami turned to us and held out five sticks. I tilted my head. _Where the heck did she get those? "_The three who draw short straws will spend the day gathering fruit. The two who draw the long straw will stay here and guard the ship."

"And just why are _you _giving out the orders?" said an irritated Zoro. Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"That's a good point. Normally the captain gives the orders, but…" She trailed off and we all looked over at Luffy who was holding three sticks in his hand.

"Oh! There all short!"

Ussop deadpanned. "Why the hell did you draw three!?"

"The one who takes the most is smarter right?"

I face-palmed.

"Do you honestly think there's a captain on this ship capable of giving orders?" Nami finished.

Everyone slapped their hands to the side. "Not at all."

After drawing the straws it was determined that Chopper and I would be staying back to guard the ship will the others would go and gather fruit, Nami went to survey the island and Sanji decided he would accompany her. I smiled down at Chopper and grabbed his hand(hoof?) and we walked back to the Merry together.

When we got on we waved goodbye to everyone as they ventured into the island. I turned to Chopper as he jumped off the railing. "So Chopper. It's just me, you and Merry. What do you wanna do first?" The little reindeer looked around.

"The ship looks a lot bigger when no one's here." He looked around at the big ship. He was right, it was pretty empty wasn't it? I looked back over at Chopper. How old was he? He was still just a kid. It must have been hard for him to leave his home island. Noticing the slightly lonely look in his eye, I knelt down in front of him. Taking his hat and bending the sides in carefully I shaped it to look like a classic pirate hat.

I stepped back and saluted. "Your orders Captain!" I said in my best pirate voice. Looking shocked, Chopper looked up at his hat and smiled happily.

"Listen up everyone!" He said playing along. "From this day on, the mighty Chopper is your new captain!"

I smiled too. _That's better. _Chopper pointed at me. "First mate Asa! Let's go to the look out!"

"Aye, Aye Captain!"

We climbed up the rigging and into the crow's nest, Chopper stood on the edge and looked down at the deck, while I looked out towards the sea, scanning it with my eyes. "Eyes up here!" Captain Chopper yelled to the imaginary crew. "Luffy! Don't eat other people's food! Ussop! Get off your ass and work harder! Sanji! Make me something good! Asa! Keep watch for enemy ships!"

I laughed and raised my hands in the air. "Captain Chopper, banzai! Banzai!" I cheered. Chopper laughed too and lost his balance, falling back into the crow's nest. I caught him in my lap, still laughing. Not being able to resist the temptation I tickled the little reindeer's stomach and he tried to roll away but I didn't give up. When I thought he could use a break I stopped and we sat back, letting our laughter calm down.

We lay down and watched the clouds but both of us froze when we heard a door open and close on deck. We shared a look before peering over the edge and down at the deck below. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I looked at Chopper.

"We've just been upgraded from Pirates to Spies." I whispered. He gulped but nodded and we slowly made or way down. When we were on deck we looked around for a potential weapon, finding nothing but some sticks. Picking them up we walked over to the storage room, I put my finger to my lips and pointed to it. He nodded and gripped the stick tightly.

I couldn't help but smile at his bravery. _He's just too cute._

I carefully reached my hand to the door and it creaked open. When we saw who was inside Chopper screamed and ran behind me, I however just sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you Robin. You scared us there."

The women looked up from lighting the weird Bunsen burner looking thing and smiled at us. "My apologizes, I didn't mean to interrupt your game."

"You didn't." I said, returning the smile. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just making some coffee, care for some?"

I nodded, coffee sounded quite good right now. "Yes, please!"

"It'll be done soon."

I looked around the room, never having really explored much of the Merry and noticed a table covered in a bunch of medications and supplies. I looked at Chopper who was shaking in fear behind me. "Is that your stuff Chopper?" I asked referring to the things on the table.

He looked up at me and nodded carefully moving across the room and always keeping Robin in his sights. I followed after him and noticed 10 small golden balls in a dish. They looked sort of like gumballs. _They must be Chopper's Rumble Balls!_

"What are these Chopper?" I asked pointing to them. He hopped up on the crate that was acting like a bench.

"These are Rumble Balls! I fell asleep last night after I finished these ten." I nodded and watched as he set to work making ten more. The little guy really was a genius when I came to doctoring.

"This reminds me of the first time I made a Rumble Ball. Doctorine sure scolded me that day. I wonder how Doctorine's doing. Maybe I should write to her." Chopper said to himself, seemingly off in his own little world.

I smiled and rested my cheek on the desk beside him. "I think she'd like that." Chopper looked over at me.

"Do you want to help me? You can write one to your family too!"

I stiffened and it didn't go unnoticed by Robin who was sitting quietly behind us. "Uh, That's okay Chopper. I can't really contact my aunt and uncle at the moment. Maybe another time."

I heard Robin behind us put the cap over the flame to extinguish it, meaning the coffee was done. I stood up and walked over to Robin who went to lift the glass off the burner but hissed quietly and dropped it. "Hot." I frowned, about to ask her if she was okay. But apparently the sudden sound from Robin scared Chopper and he freaked out, and used his Rumble Ball. It was a cool display of what the Rumble Ball could do until he crashed into two large barrels of water and knocked over the burner.

Robin and I chuckled lightly. Robin knelt in front of the scared reindeer. "You don't need to give me such a fierce look." With that she sprouts arms from Choppers body and started tickling him. I felt kinda sorry for the kid considering he had just recovered from my tickle attack. "You're so cute!" She complimented and let him go. "I like you." Chopper blushed heavily.

"C-Cute?" The reindeer jumped up and started an odd dance. "Stop joking around! You liking me doesn't make me the least bit happy! Why would that make me happy!? Asshole! Asshole!"

Ignoring Choppers antics I walked over to an empty barrel and picked it up. "Well, I'm going to get some more water. Would you guys like to come?" I asked.

Robin nodded. "I think a walk sounds nice."

Chopper nodded too, not wanting to be left alone. He insisted that he should carry the barrel because it was his fault the water spilt (I also think he was trying to prove he was a man).

We were all pretty quiet for the first little while but soon Robin broke it, as she fiddled gently with some type of branch she picked up she said "What a pleasant atmosphere."

She wasn't wrong. There were exotic birds flying overhead, the sun was shining through the trees and the weather was warm and comfortable. Chopper however freaked out again.

"S-S-So what!?" He said jumping and shaking like a leaf. I sighed, jeez he needs to learn to relax a little.

"Nothing at all. The weathers nice. That's all I meant. It's really been too long since I last felt like this."

I looked at Robin sadly. She certainly has a rough life. I couldn't help but smile to think that she would be free soon-ish. Robin noticed my smile but she said nothing of it instead she asked "I take it you're their newest member?"

I nodded. "Yep, I've been traveling with them for a bit but I didn't join until just before we left Alabasta." Robin nodded, seeming intrigued.

"How did you know my real name when we first met?"

I looked over at the archeologist about to answer but Chopper beat me to it. "She's psychic!" He said happily. I smiled and nodded.

Robin frowned. "So you can see the future?"

"And the past. To an extent at least."

That statement caused her to tense and she looked at me with shock and pain in her eyes. I gave her a wide smile, trying not to show sympathy. Sometimes people didn't take to that very well. Just as soon as the feelings were there, they were gone. "I see." I could tell she didn't really believe me. Probably writing it off as some inside joke that the crew had or some game me and Chopper were playing.

"I can prove it! Well, I won't say the past mostly because I think that would make people uncomfortable but I can predict the future!"

"Oh?" She said, now smiling again.

"Shall I do one short term and one long term prediction?"

We took a seat in the clearing that we arrived in as Chopper went to fill the barrel in the lake. Robin picked a white flower and twirled it in her hands. "If you wish."

I nodded and thought about what would happen at the end of this filler episode. It was a good thing I had a fantastic memory. "Okay, tonight the crew is going to have a camp fire on the beach. Ussop will spout off a nonsense story about how a Giant King Cobra stopped him from gathering fruits and Nami will joke about making Zoro collect fruit through the night." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "That's a bit specific." I shrugged.

"Just remember that if that one's true then the one I'm about to tell you will be too."

She nodded and I knew I had her full attention. In my head I was debating on how much I should tell her and I figured I might as well tell her the key points. I glanced over at Chopper to make sure he isn't listening. "Listen, the past is catching up Robin." The women froze and hung on to my every word. "You will be taken to Enies Lobby." Robin began shaking.

"W-Why are you telling me this." She said, almost sounding angry.

"I'm telling you because there is still hope. You are taken to Enies Lobby and Luffy storms into the place and demands to have his Nakama back. Monkey D. Luffy is the man who is going to set you free Robin."

The archeologist didn't get a chance to comment because at that moment Chopper came back with the barrel of water. I thought about what I told Robin. I knew it was dangerous telling her that much information but she needed to know that she couldn't give up. I trusted her. We all headed back to the ship, but Robin stayed behind us a little ways, probably thinking of where I came up with such an impossible idea.

We sat around the camp fire that night. I was sitting beside Chopper, Ussop was sitting beside Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were sitting beside each other (due to the lack of spots left) and Nami was standing by the baskets of fruits that the boys brought back. Robin sat alone, outside the camp fire circle in her chair but I knew she was listening intently.

Nami glared at Luffy and Ussop. "And? Why weren't you two able to get anything?"

Luffy ripped a piece of a leg of meat. "I'm not really sure actually."

Ussop took a dramatic pose. "Back then, I thought to myself… Just as the Giant King Cobra attacked me…" He fell backwards and held his chest. "I thought 'Sorry, guys. I risked my life to get the fruit…but I didn't make it!'" He popped a ketchup star in his hand to look like blood.

Everyone ignored him. But I could feel the piercing stare coming from the archeologist.

"On the other hand, Zoro did a really good job! You're going to have to continue on through the night now!"

Zoro spit out the food he was eating.

"Ah, Nami-san is so wonderful when she gives snappy orders!" Sanji gushed.

"Shut the hell up! You lech of a cook!"

Sanji's domineer did a 180. "You lookin' for a fight, Marimo-head!?"

"I was kidding!" Nami laughed as she pushed the fighting guys apart.

As the crew laughed happily, Robin sat with her face in a book and cried silent tears. A small smile on her face.

**Ang3l: So! You don't have to review or anything if you don't want to. I'm writing these purely to get them out of my head. **

**Asa: They will not be updated regularly unless a lot of people are putting out ideas for stories. **

**Until Next Time!**


	2. A Regular Day

**Ang3l: Um... Not really sure what to say for this one... It's kind of what the title implies. **

**Asa: Just wrote it for fun huh?**

**Ang3l: Pretty much! It doesn't really have much of a point to it but whatever, if you don't like it, don't read!**

**About the Story: **** Based off of filler episode 133: Uprising of the Navigator! For the Unyielding Dream!. Again, no real plot. Just wrote it as a practice almost. Regardless, please enjoy. **

**A Regular Day**

I watched lazily as the oceans waves crashed against the side of the Merry. The sound of seagulls calls echoed overhead and the heat of the sun gave a comfortable warm feeling that was almost lulling me to sleep. The bobbers of our fishing lines floated gently in the water. Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and I had decided we should try and make up for raiding the fridge the other day so we had gotten to work on trying to replenish our food supply. We had yet to catch anything.

A small _plop _sounded when Chopper's bobber was pulled under. The little reindeer jumped up excitedly and pulled the fish in. "I got one!" He pulled it off the hook and held it up to Luffy and I. "Lookit!"

"Nice!" Luffy complimented.

"Good job Chopper!"

The fish was a fair size. It wasn't huge but it would probably feed one person if there were side dishes as well (as long as that person wasn't Luffy).

Another _plop _drew our attention back to the water. I looked to see my bobber missing and I pulled up quickly. Upon getting the fish on board, I realized it wasn't even a fish at all but instead a brown leather dress shoe. I groaned and hung my head. _You have got to be kidding! _

Luffy and Ussop laughed loudly. I glared at them. "At least you have a pair now!" Chopper said trying to make me feel better but only served to make the guys laugh harder. I tossed the shoe over my shoulder where it landed beside its matching pair that I had pulled up not too long ago.

I grumbled under my breath as I climbed back up to sit on the railing. "I don't even wear shoes…"

Not too long after, Ussop had caught a lively one, as it swam in circles trying to escape. "I got one too!" He yelled excitedly. The rod bent and creaked with strain and Ussop leaned backwards to try and pull it in. "It's a big one! He's probably the big boss in these waters!"

Chopper looked excited. "Really!?"

Luffy hopped down from the railing to get a better view. "Whoa, cool!"

"Come on Ussop! You can do it!" I encouraged from where I sat beside him. His arms flexed and sweat beaded down his face. Just when I thought that the rod was going to snap, the fish was pulled free from the water and up into the air.

"GOT IT!"

We all watched in anticipation and when Ussop finally had it in his hand… I fell over backwards laughing so much it hurt.

The fish that Ussop tried so hard to reel in was even smaller then Chopper's! If it didn't have a pointy nose then I would have called it a tadpole!

Luffy and Chopper sweat-dropped and looked at Ussop with half lidded eyes. "The big boss?" Chopper deadpanned.

"You can even eat that." Said Luffy in disappointment. I continued to roll around the deck trying to breathe through the laughter.

"Shut up! Don't start dissing me when you haven't caught anything!" He yelled at Luffy, and then turned to me. "And you've only caught a pair of shoes!"

"Y-Yeah! Bu-But aha at least there useful! Hahahaha!" I returned starting another fit of laughter.

Luffy recast his fishing line and I eventually calmed down, coming to stand beside him with my elbows on the railing. "I'm gonna catch a huge one!" He insisted.

"Ussop's version of huge or sea king huge?" I asked, giggling.

"OI!"

"Sea king huge!"

We all watched Luffy's bobber for a while, waiting patiently. Ussop looked skeptical. "Will you really catch a huge one?"

Luffy shrugged. "It'll work out somehow."

Behind us, on deck, Sanji came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of two light green drinks with lemon wedges and a straw. "Nami-swan~! Asa-chwan~! To enhance stunning beauty such as yours with silky smooth skin, I have brought you both a special tropical juice!"

Nami took hers and smiled. "Thank you." She said politely. Sanji positively glowed and came over to give me mine as well. I took a sip and hummed.

"This is amazing!"

Before Sanji could do his noodle dance, the boys turned to us. "Hey now!" They said in unison.

"Give me some too!" Luffy ordered.

Chopper joined in too. "Silky smooth!"

Sanji raised an eyebrow at them. "Hold on… Why would guys want silky smooth skin?"

"So we'll be cute!"

I laughed and Sanji sighed, heading off to the kitchen to make three more drinks. I sat down again and sipped at my drink some more.

A little while later, I was about half way through my drink when I notice Chopper staring at it. I smiled. "Would you like a sip, Chopper?" I asked pushing to glass over to him. He nodded eagerly and took a sip.

"It's really good!"

His announcement drew the others attention and I took the glass back from Chopper. "Hey! Can I have some too Asa?" Luffy asked. I shook my head and took another swallow.

"Nope. Yours will be here soon."

Ussop frowned. "But why did Chopper get some?" He asked indigently. I smiled down at the little reindeer as he tried to jump up on the railing, not paying attention to our conversation.

"Because Chopper's cute!"

Luffy pouted and looked at me with big eyes. "Aren't I cute too?" He whined. I almost choked on the drink. _I must resist… I must resist the… Oh screw it. _Knowing there was no way I could look away from Luffy's adorableness I sighed.

"F-Fine. But just a sip!" I handed the straw hat wearing boy the glass and he brightened up.

"Thanks Asa! You're the best!" I turned my head away and blushed. _Damn him…_

"You can have some too Ussop, I feel bad for laughing at your sorry excuse of a fish." I told him smiling innocently. He dead-panned.

"Gee thanks."

We continued to wait. Sanji had come out with the guy's drinks and they had already polished them off. I wasn't really paying attention until Luffy's rod almost bent in half. I jumped when he yelled "Got one!" With little to no effort he pulled a massive…thing… out of the ocean, water spraying everywhere and dropped it onto deck, knocking us all off the railing.

When the thing rolled to a stop, Luffy looked at it in confusion. "What the heck is that?" It looked like a giant blue ammonite with long squiggling tentacles.

"It's huge!"

Sanji walked out of the kitchen at hearing the big sound. "Oi, Luffy!" The cook called. "What'd you reel in this time?"

The whole crew was drawn on deck out of curiosity to what the thing was. I walked up to it and gently kicked the shell with the side of my foot. A hollow echo sounded from inside. "It's made of metal!" I told everyone.

"What do we do with this?" Nami asked.

"Think we can eat it?" Luffy mused, drooling.

Ussop slapped him in the back of the head. "Eat it!? It's made of metal!"

Suddenly the apex of the shell opened up and we were all shocked to see a strange looking man come out. "Ah, I thought I was about to die! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Who… are you?"

The man was wearing an ugly orange suit with light and dark blue polka dotted under shirt. A large sash across his torso read 'Super Deal!' on it. He had an incredibly annoying, high pitched voice and a very rectangular head. "Oh, forgive my rudeness!" The man said, stepping out of the shell. "With a single call, you can count on us to deliver all you material needs! My name is Rice-Rice from Den Den Mushi Mail Order Services! Delighted to meet you."

"Den Den Mushi Mail Order Service?" Zoro repeated. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh! While I was delivering some merchandise in my Escargot, I suddenly found myself amidst a storm!" Rice-Rice said. I tried to refrain from plugging my ears. "It tossed me around quite viciously! And before I knew it I was lost at sea!"

"Hey Rice cake!" I called raising my hand like I was in class. "You said that thing was called and Escargot right? Isn't that French for snail?"

"I can't thank you enough for saving my life!" I did an anime-fall. _Was I just ignored? _"As a token of my appreciation, please take these catalogs. Anything you desire will be delivered with a single call!"

Zoro grinned (Hey! Is that a flying pig!?). "Hey, that's pretty convenient. So you deliver all the way out at sea?"

"Actually we don't. Our motto is: 'Safety and low prices are our top priority'!"

I snuck around Rice cake (his new nickname) and looked inside the Escargot. It was piled high with all kinds of neat stuff. _How did he fit in here? _I waved Luffy and Ussop over to come see and we started fooling around with some stuff.

Rice cake showed as a bunch of the things he was selling. It was a lot of fun and I had to admit most of the stuff looked pretty cool! Nami was even willing to pay any price for some Thousand year paper. I wasn't really paying attention as Nami tried to haggle the guy into a lower price, to busy trying to figure out how some weird contraption worked but what got my attention was when Sanji suddenly stepped into the middle of the group announcing that he would pay for the paper.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami said in awe.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the cook. "Do you have the money?"

Without an ounce of shame he said "Nope." I laughed when collapsed in shock. I turned away for one second to put the toy down and when I looked back, Luffy was tied up and sitting on the floor. Sanji dusted off his hands. "If you hand this guy over to the Marines, you'll have plenty of change to spare."

"WHAAAT!?"

"SANJI! Are you CRAZY!?" I yelled running over to try and get the ropes off of Luffy.

"Forgive me Luffy. This is for Nami-san."

"WAIT A SECOND! Asa! Hurry!" Luffy yelled in panic.

"I'm trying!"

Rice cake's voice caused me to pause and we all looked over at him. "Luffy!? You mean… Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yeah, that's me. Come on Asa, I think you almost got it undone." He said turning to me. I nodded and was able to get the last knot untied. Luffy stood up and the ropes dropped around him. "Thanks!"

"Any time!"

Suddenly the salesman jumped back into the Escargot, screaming about some special arrangement he was late for. The large creature jumped ship and they disappeared bellow the waves.

"He left all this stuff behind…" Ussop pointed out, referring to all the stuff that was still scattered around deck. Nami smiled happily when she saw that he had left the paper as well. She picked it up and went into the cabin, making it perfectly clear that she was not to be disturbed.

The next thing we know, we're swabbing the deck as per Sanji's order. Apparently he took charge to insure that Nami didn't get interrupted with whatever she was doing. I insisted on helping because I really didn't have anything else to do. I stepped back to move to another spot when I slipped on something. I landed on my butt with a light gasp of pain. "Ouch."

Ussop walked over and offered me his hand. He pulled me up and I looked around for the darn thing that dared to trip me, intending on throwing some very choice words at it. When I saw the bar of soap I smiled. Ussop took a step back not liking the look on my face. "I have an idea!"

I turned around and walked back a bit before making a running start at the soap. When I got near it I jumped and landed with both feet causing me to shoot across the deck. Using the mop as a rudder by dragging it behind me, I was cleaning the deck as I went! I shot past Luffy and Chopper who stared at me in awe before smiling at each other and finding their own bars of soap.

We were all sliding around and before we knew it, the deck was covered in bubbles. Apparently we were too loud though and Nami came out of the cabin looking confused at the mess. Sanji was at her side in an instant. "You must be tired. Have you finished your work?"

"No…" She almost whined. "What's all this?"

"Oi, what are you guys doing?" Sanji asked.

"Cleaning." Was Ussop's simple answer. I waved at Nami from where I had jumped up on the figure head.

"Do you wanna try?"

Ussop pushed forwards off the railing and slid across the deck again but his foot slipped and sent him crashing into Luffy who flew into me. My head snapped back when his forehead connected with mine and I winced. _He might be rubber but that freaking hurt! _

It took me a moment to realize that the figurehead was no longer under me.

"Luffy! Asa!"

Luffy grabbed my hand just before we hit the water and flung his other hand to grab the ship. We were whipped back up but his hand slipped from mine (probably from playing with soap all day) and we both went flying. I don't know where Luffy was thrown but I shot through Nami's mikan trees, getting scratched and whipped by the branches, and then smacked dead center into the smaller mast at the back of the ship. I groaned.

_Okay… Ow…_

I peeled myself from the mast and rubbed my forehead. The sound of shouting and a door slamming made me jump and I went back over to the others. I was surprised to see that they all look rather depressed. "W-What happened?" I said nervously, almost afraid to know.

Chopper looked over at me. "Asa! Are you okay?" He asked, noticing a small cut across my cheek. I nodded and picked Chopper up. I really couldn't help it, he was just all kinds of adorable.

"Besides a few scraps, bruises and a mild case of whiplash, I'm fine. What's going on here?" I asked as I put the little reindeer up on my shoulders. Everyone just trudged away, looking kind of crestfallen. I could hear Sanji trying to console Luffy and the boy just hummed sadly.

"Luffy accidently ruined Nami's map that she had been working on. She was really mad and said that we couldn't bother her again or she would charge us 100'000 beri." Chopper said sadly.

I nodded in understanding. Luffy must have been thrown into the cabin then. "Why don't we go relax with the others. I think we've worked hard enough today." I suggested.

We went to look for everyone else. I couldn't help but feel responsible. It was my idea in the first place. _I just hope Nami's not to mad. _

The entire crew had ended up falling asleep in the nice warm sun. When I woke up I wasn't expecting it to be because a near hysteric Chopper was shaking me desperately. I sat up and grabbed on to his tiny shoulders to try and calm him down. I was about to ask what was wrong but I didn't need too. A massive cyclone was straight ahead.

Poor Chopper almost had a frenzy when I, instead of helping somehow, ran to grab my camera and took a picture of the amazing sight. "This isn't a time to take pictures! What do we do!?"

I looked at him calmly then looked at my other (completely out of it) nakama. "Did you tell Nami?"

He looked a bit bashful and shook his head. "N-No…"

I sighed and ordered Chopper to go try and wake the others before turning and heading to the cabin. I opened the door and walked straight in, not even bothering to knock. Nami sat at a desk in the middle of the room with her back to me. I came and stood right behind her and waited until she drew the last line of the map. _Wouldn't want to ruin this one too. _

After she put the pen down, I pulled out the rolled paper that she had stuffed in her ears to tune out the noise. She jumped and almost fell off her seat. "O-Oi! I thought I told everyone I didn't want to be disturbed! Do you want me to fine you!?" She yelled irritably.

I just shrugged casually. "Meh, I wouldn't be able to pay it off anyway. Besides, I waited until you were done."

Nami sighed and stood up to hang the newly drawn map to dry, I could tell she was about to ask what I wanted but she was cut off by a violent jolting of the ship. She spun towards me when she regained her balance. "What the heck is going on out there?"

I shrugged again. "Well, we are currently sailing straight into a cyclone and the entirety of the crew is asleep. So… the usual?"

Nami stared at me in dismay for all of two seconds before she bolted out the door, ordering the crew awake. Orders were thrown left, right and center and with the help of our navigator we made it clear of the storm in no time at all.

"Atmospheric pressure rising, rain's stopped… Nice work! You can all take a rest now!"

We all sighed, happy for a break.

"I'm to continue with my maps, so keep watching the clouds, okay?"

"You're still working on it?"

"Of course! My goal is to draw a map of the world. I've only finished my first page. The real task is still ahead." Nami said with determination. Everyone smiled proudly.

I took a deep breath of the now warm air. Everything may not be perfect but I couldn't help but feel incredibly happy that I had survived another regular day for the Straw Hat pirates.

**I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this but whatever! Hope you enjoyed anyway. **

**Until Next Time!**


	3. Who Are You? The Lost Memories

**Ang3l: Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't an update for the main story... I'm sad to say that I haven't really been in the mood for writing very much lately. I wrote this to try and get back into it. **

**Asa: So there are a few things you need to know about this story! Number one: Luffy and I are dating in this! But its only in this one, NOT in the main story! Second: This is based off of episodes 220-224. This is the first part, there will probably be 3 more. One for each episode. **

**Ang3l: I think thats all. So, again sorry but I'm trying my best to get back the joy of writing and I may or may not continue this story unless you want me too. I will also work on trying to get the next chapter of the main story up soon! **

**Asa: Please enjoy and let Ang3l know if you want her to finish this!**

**Story 3**

**Who are you? **

**The Lost Memories!**

I rolled over onto my side trying to get comfortable. It took all but five minutes for me to flip to my other side, though that proved useless in my attempt to sleep. Groaning in frustration I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling of the boy's room. _Why can't I just fall asleep already! _ I had been trying for what felt like hours now but sleep continued to evade me. Something was wrong but I couldn't pin point the cause of it. Was something supposed to happen tonight that I can't remember? I sat up in my hammock and rubbed my eyes.

The boys were all asleep and peaceful. I couldn't help but feel rather jealous of them. Deciding it would be pointless for me to just lay here I went up on deck, quietly grabbing my camera as to not disturb the others. _I believe Zoro's on watch tonight, though knowing him, he's probably asleep. _

When I got to the deck I looked around at the beautiful night time scene. We were currently anchored off the shore of an island, we had decided to venture on it in the morning.

I spent most of the night taking pictures and practicing night shots. Some of them I deemed good enough to keep but others were deleted without hesitation. When the sun started to come up I went back down to see if I would be rewarded with even an hour of sleep at least.

"Oi! Lady! Wake up!"

There was a sharp poke to the side of my head. I slapped the offending hand away and rolled over, not ready to get up just yet. Not after the long sleepless night I had had.

There was a dull thump that sounded like a body hitting the floor. "Don't poke a lady like that, idiot!"

_Well I guess Sanji's up too. _

Reluctantly I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawning. Normally if Sanji was up that meant breakfast. I definitely wasn't going to let Luffy eat it all!

I looked over at Luffy and Sanji. Ussop was sitting on the couch looking oddly tense. His hands gripped into fists and resting on his knees as he shook. Luffy was staring at me from the floor, the same happy expression on his face. It was different somehow… more… curious maybe? Even Sanji seemed a little guarded.

I slid out of the hammock. "What's up? Did something happen?" I asked.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. "Do you know what's going on?" The cook asked seriously but still politely. I frowned and furrowed my brow. _What was that supposed to mean? _

Luffy had went to busy himself with searching through some crates and barrels. _Did he lose something? _I turned my attention back to the cook. "Sorry?" I asked, not really understanding.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. "I'm Sanji. A cook at Baratie, the floating restaurant. I went to sleep in my own bed last night. But when I woke I was with two guys and a beautiful girl I've never met on a ship I've never seen. Do you happen to know anything about that?"

I tilted my head, pulling my hand away as my confusion level sky rocketing. First reason was because normally Luffy got annoyed when Sanji flirted with me and now he wasn't even paying attention, to busy exploring to care. Second reason is because Sanji had just introduced himself like this was the first time we've met, despite all the adventures we've been on together. _Something is seriously wrong here. _

Before I could answer his question, Luffy turned to us. "What was that? You guys didn't save me?"

Ussop looked up. "Save you?"

I couldn't help but blush when Luffy smiled widely. No matter what the situation that smile still had a strong effect on me! "I'm Luffy! I left Fuusha Village on my journey, but then there was this huge whirlpool! I didn't know what to do, so I hid in a barrel, but then I got dizzy! When I woke up I was here!"

Frowning even further I spoke up. "Wait… So none of you remember anything?" I walked over to the couch and flopped down. Thinking deeply I shut my eyes. _How did three people suddenly lose their memories over night? Worst of all, Luffy's not going to remember that I'm his girlfriend so I have to make sure that I lay off the signs of affection for now. _

The weirdest part was, I don't remember this ever happening in the anime… but to be honest I might have skipped this in a rush to get to the next arc. Meaning, I'm not going to have the advantage of knowing what's going to happen throughout this.

I looked over at Ussop and he stiffened. It was weird seeing him so nervous around his friends, though, I suppose he didn't know if we were friends or not. "What's the last thing you remember Ussop?" I asked, just to be sure.

He started sweating but tried to put up a brave front. "W-Well! I'm not surprised you guys don't remember anything from before yesterday. We were attacked by that legendary monster whale, after all." I had to bite back a groan of annoyance. "After he swallowed you, I killed him and fished you out."

"Oh, so that's what happened!" Luffy said, believing every word.

"You are all members of my crew! I am Captain Ussop!"

I face-palmed. "So I take it you don't remember anything either."

Ussop's façade crumbled and he became a stuttering mess. I laughed gently, not noticing Luffy tense a bit. Sanji looked over at me. "You seem to know what's going on. Care to share?"

I smiled politely at him and nodded. "Sure, but let's get something to eat first." Getting up I made my way to the ladder, only pausing to look back when they didn't immediately follow. I gave them a bright smile. "You must be hungry! Come on!"

When I got up on deck, I waited by the mast for them. Ussop was the last one up. Sanji looked around at the Merry, taking in all the damage and attempted repair jobs. "Oi, oi! This ship's pretty beat up."

I nodded. Merry wasn't going to last much longer. "Yeah, she's been through a lot."

Luffy ran to the railing looking out at the island we were docked near. "Oh, an island! I wonder where we are!"

Sanji looked at me and raised a curly eyebrow, wondering the same thing. I shrugged at him. "I don't know the name of the island, our navigator has yet to determine that." The door to the women's room opened. "Speaking of our navigator…"

Robin stood in the doorway with Nami who was taking everything and everyone in with untrusting eyes. "Everyone, we have an emergency." Robin informed. "Miss Navigator has…"

Luffy looked over at them. "Oh, who are they? Are they your followers too, Captain Ussop?"

Ussop stopped shaking for a moment and looked over at Luffy, proudly. "Oh, of course!"

"You've all lost your memories too?" Robin asked.

I moved to stand beside her. "All except me." I told her. "Do you know what happened?"

Robin shook her head. We were interrupted by Sanji's flirting as he gave Robin and Nami a rose. Nami inched away from the cook nervously and a bit disgusted. "Hey, who are these people?" Nami asked. "Where the heck are we? And…"

Everyone looked over to some barrels in the corner. Peeking out from behind one of them was poor little Chopper, looking scared out of his mind. His hiding probably would've been more efficient if it was the right way around though.

I smiled. "Ah, Chopper! There you are, I was getting worried!"

Luffy looked at Chopper with a calculating stare-or as calculating as Luffy can look. "What's that?"

"A deer." Ussop stated.

"Shut up human! I'm a reindeer!"

"IT TALKED!"

Chopper screamed and ducked behind the barrel.

Chaos ensued. Luffy and Chopper were running around trying to catch Chopper, causing a complete ruckus around the deck. Robin sighed and I watched with amusement.

It didn't take long before it started to get out of control however. A few simple words were enough to get the crew to calm down. They all looked at me in shock. "What did you say?" Nami asked, unsure if she heard right.

"We're on the Grand Line." I repeated, crossing my arms. Luffy instantly looked around at the ocean.

"For real!?" He hopped up on the railing and held onto the rigging. Ussop looked at him in horror.

"Oi, how can you be happy about that!? The Grand Line is a dark world teeming with monsters! Anyone would be scared to death if they found out they were here!"

"But, this doesn't seem much different from a normal sea." Luffy said skeptically. "Is this really the Grand Line?"

Robin turned to Nami. "Miss Navigator."

Nami hummed and looked up. "You mean me?"

"Do you recognize that object on your arm?"

Not knowing what she meant, Nami looked at her wrist where the Log Pose sat. "What's this!?"

"It's a Log Pose. Compasses don't work on this sea, so we have to use the magnetic fields between islands to navigate. The Log aligns itself along those magnetic fields. Ii is absolutely essential for sailing the Grand Line."

"By the way, Miss, I need to get back to my restaurant in the East Blue." Sanji said. "Do you know any way to get there?"

I frowned. "You can't leave! You guys went through a lot to get here! Besides, attempting to find your way back alone is suicide. Listen, I know this is hard for all of you. But you all came on this ship willingly, though you may not be able to remember."

"Why would I be sailing with people like you?" Nami asked.

I gave her a large smile before looking up to the top of the mast. "Because of that!"

Everyone looked up to the Straw Hat pirate flag, flapping proudly in the wind. Nami's eyes widened in horror.

"O-Oi! That's a pirate flag!" Ussop exclaimed.

Luffy took in the ship in a new light. "What!? It's a pirate ship!?"

Before Ussop could make up some lie about this being his ship, I jumped up on the railing with Luffy. "That's right Luffy! This is your ship and your crew! You're the captain of the Straw Hat pirates!"

"Really!?" Luffy exclaimed, smiling in excitement. I nodded.

"Tch, like I'd ever be a dirty pirate!" Nami yelled. "I hate pirates! The only things I like are money and mikans!"

I laughed. "Nami, relax. If you want a mikan there are some up there." I pointed to the trees on the roof of the cabin. Robin crossed her arms and used her powers to throw one down to the girl.

"What was that!?" Nami asked having seen the arm come from nowhere.

Luffy and Ussop seemed just as surprised.

Robin waved them off and pointed to the fruit in Nami's hands. "I'd rather talk about that mikan."

"This is Bellemere-san's mikan. I'd know one anywhere. Why would Bellemere-san's mikans be on this ship?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know very much about that. Why don't you try reading the logbook in your room?" Robin suggested calmly.

"Eh?"

"I think there was a picture of that Bellemere-san there too."

Without another word, Nami walked back into the cabin and headed for the girls room. Almost immediately Luffy and Ussop went back to harassing Chopper. They ended up catching him but Chopper turned into his heavy point when they considered eating him. The now very large reindeer spun around and punched Luffy in the head, throwing him across deck. He then turned to Ussop who was peeking out from behind the mast and did the same to him.

His fist also hit the ship and the mast creaked dangerously. I gasped and ran up to Chopper. "Hey! Stop it! You're hurting Merry!"

In a blind rage, Chopper swung his fist down to hit me as well but I brought up some darkness to use as a shield. Chopper shrunk back down in shock when he saw my power and ran to hide again. Luffy stood up, completely unharmed and looked at me with stars in his eyes.

I dropped the shield and reabsorbed the darkness. "Wow! Cool, how did you do that!?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I don't know, it's just something I can do."

Luffy suddenly tilted his head to the side. "What was your name again?"

"Asa."

"You're on my crew right?"

"Yep."

Luffy broke out into a huge smile. "Good! You're cool!"

My face turned beat red. I had gotten used to hearing compliments from Luffy but when he couldn't remember who I was or that we were together it seemed different.

Robin looked over at Sanji, who had suggested we eat Chopper. "You can't eat him. He's our doctor."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, he is a great doctor with skills beyond any human's. Isn't that right?" Robin turned to the small reindeer and he smiled and did a little dance.

"Shut up! I don't get happy when humans compliment me, you asshole!"

"Wow, he sure looks happy." Sanji mused.

Robin continued in explaining. "He is a reindeer who ate the Hito Hito no mi and gained several human abilities. By the way," Robin sprouted multiple arms from her original. "I ate the Hana Hana no mi and also have one of the powers of the Devil's Fruit. Luffy also ate one of the fruits, I believe."

"Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi." He pulled his cheeks to unnatural lengths. "I'm a Rubberman!"

Chopper gave us all a horrified look. "So you're pirates!? Real ones!?"

"You bet Chopper! But you're a pirate too!" I said, crouching down in front of him. He pushed his back closer to the box behind him. "You don't need to be afraid." I told him softly noticing how he flinched away. "We're all nakama here!"

Behind me, everyone seemed to relax a bit, they were all focus on one word. Nakama.

"Anyway," Robin continued. "counting the other member, we seven pirates have been sailing across this sea."

"The other member?" Ussop asked.

I turned to Robin. "Oh right, Zoro!"

Robin smiled at me then looked up at the crow's nest. "How about coming down, Mr. Swordsman?" She called.

Not a moment later Zoro jumped out of the lookout and landed hard on the deck. "You sure enjoy making noise early in the morning." He grumbled, his usual grumpy face on.

Ussop pointed a shaky figure at the green haired man. "W-W-W-Who are you!? What's your name!?"

Zoro straightened up. "When you ask for someone's name, it's proper to give you own first."

"Okay. I'm…"

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" The raven haired boy interrupted. Zoro turned to him.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro."

Sanji looked up, recognizing the name. "The Pirate Hunter?"

"I've never called myself Pirate Hunter. Things just turned out that way."

"Last I heard, you were a bounty hunter." Sanji said.

Zoro shrugged casually. "I was only in that line of work so I could eat. It was never my goal to become one." I looked between the two men. _Wow. This is probably the longest conversation they've ever had without fighting! _

"But, since you're here, you must have been after this pirate ship."

"I don't know. I have no idea what I'm doing here. Are you guys famous pirates?"

I quickly slapped a hand over Ussop's mouth to stop him from saying something he'd probably regret. "We're on our way to being pretty well known." I answered. "But you're a part of this crew too! Actually you were the first official member!"

Before any of us could react, Nami suddenly came speeding out of the cabin riding the Waver. Everyone jumped out of the way in order to not get run over. Luffy looked at the Waver and put his hand on his hat. "What's that!?"

Nami revved the engine and shot off to the railing, using Ussop as a ramp. She landed in the water and sped off towards the island. "W-Wait! Nami!" I yelled.

Luffy watched her go. "Hey, she took off. That looks like fun!"

A splash on the other side of the ship caught my attention. I ran to the railing. There was Zoro swimming towards the island with his swords tied to his head so they didn't get wet.

Luffy noticed this as well. "Huh? He took off too. I wonder what's gotten into them."

I smacked my forehead against the railing. "Damn, this just got really complicated." I looked over to Robin and she seemed just as troubled as me.

_What are we going to do?_

**Ang3l: Well there you have it. To be honest I still find the first Story of this collection to be my favourite. **

**Asa: Agreed.**

**Ang3l: Let me know what you think! **

**Until Next Time!**


	4. The Lost Memories Part 2

**Not much to say... I'm in a bit of a hurry so please enjoy and I apologize that's its a bit short!**

**Part 2**

We sat in the dining room. Robin and I were on one side of the table and Luffy and Ussop were on the other. Sanji was in the small kitchen. I rested my palm on my cheek. It had been about an hour since Nami and Zoro left. I couldn't help but be worried for the two. They didn't have their memories and if they somehow found a way off the island then it'll just cause major problems for us.

While we sat around waiting for who knows what, Robin and I took it upon ourselves to fill Ussop and Luffy in of our past adventures. Luffy dropped his chin on the table and pouted.

"So clouds really are soft and fluffy! Daaachshunds, bird-horses… Shit, why can't I remember any of it?" My captain whined sadly.

Sanji hummed from where he was making tea. "The Davy Back Fight, a giant Marine stronghold… Sky Island, a Snow-country, and Alabasta… Did we really do all that?" The cook walked over and set the cup in front of Robin.

She gave him a polite smile and nodded. "Yes, you did."

"Hey, aren't there any more cool adventure stories?"

"I only joined the crew after we left Alabasta. Unfortunately, I don't know about anything that happened before then. However, Asa might be able to explain more." Robin said turning to me with a polite smile.

I fiddled with my hands awkwardly. Everyone's attention was now on me. "Well…" I started "I don't know much more then Robin. You picked me up two islands before Alabasta."

Luffy perked up at the opportunity to hear more stories of adventures. I told him about Little Garden and a bit about Drum Kingdom as well as Chopper's joining. The little reindeer was hanging on the door window. I could tell he was interested as well but he was too scared to come in and sit with a bunch of humans.

Sanji blew smoke into the air, watching it dance and twirl before it faded away. He turned to the two of us. "Can you tell us everything important that happened yesterday?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"But let's include Mr. Doctor as well." Robin created and arm beside the door and opened it up causing Chopper to drop into the room. The doctor wasted no time in running to hide behind the door again.

I smiled and laughed. "Aw, come on Chopper! You must be hungry, come and eat something."

Chopper shoved himself up against the furthest wall. "Like hell!" He yelled. "I'd never eat with humans!"

Pouting, I slowly got up and made my way to Chopper. Everyone's eyes were on me as I flopped on the ground cross-legged in front of our youngest member.

I held out my hand, palm facing upwards. With a little concentration I built up dark energy in my palm. The dark sphere wobbled a bit but it stayed its shape after a moment. Chopper was looking at it with a hint of fear hidden beneath wonderment and child-like curiosity. I leaned a bit closer so he could hear me clearly. "Do you want to know a secret Chopper?"

The doctor looked up at me and blinked his large eyes. "A secret?" He repeated.

I nodded and tossed the dark energy from hand to hand. "Yeah! It's the reason I'm able to do this. Do you want to know?" I asked again.

He nodded slowly, still a bit unsure. I leaned up close to him and in a loud whisper said "I'm a monster!" He gasped and backed up even further causing me to laugh again. "So we aren't all that different! None of us are! Luffy's made of rubber, Nami has anger problems, Zoro sleeps so much I think he's narcoleptic, Sanji's legs are made of steel, Ussop is Pinokio, Robin has a very dark sense of humor and I… well I don't even know what I am! Then there's you, Chopper. Our reindeer doctor who is going to find the cure to every disease out there." I said happily, reabsorbing the energy and smiling a smile that could rival Luffy's. "We're nakama!"

After my little speech I held out my hand for him to take. He glanced at it and seemed to think for a moment before grabbing it and allowing me to pull him to the table with the others. I plopped him down in between Ussop and Luffy. When I returned to my seat Robin explained to everyone the events of the night before.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened that we could tell. But something—or someone—must have caused the sudden case of amnesia in the crew. That sort of thing doesn't just happen. Even if this is the Grand Line.

After some more contemplating we were able to guess that the only difference between Robin and I and the rest crew was whether or not we were asleep. Sanji set a kettle on the stove to make more tea.

Robin folded her hands under her chin. "Now I'd like to ask you all something. Please tell me the most recent thing you remember."

She looked at Chopper. "I got back from gathering medicinal herbs with Doctorine. I thought I went to sleep in the castle but when I woke up, I was here!" He explained.

She glanced over at Ussop before looking away and turning to Luffy. "You're ignoring me!?" Ussop dead-panned.

Luffy took a piece of Choppers food without him noticing. "I was sucked in by a giant whirlpool and got really dizzy. When I woke up, I was here."

"I finished work and went to sleep in my room. When I woke up, I was here." Sanji said.

Robin thought for a moment. "And you don't remember anything after that." She stated.

The kettle's whistle went off, signaling the water was boiling.

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Sanji all stopped. Their eyes widened and I shared a confused look with Robin. What was so special about a whistle?

"That's right!" Chopper exclaimed. "I heard a low-pitched horn playing somewhere!"

Sanji walked over and turned off the stove, moving the kettle to another element. "Yeah, a horn! A horn! Yeah, I heard it too." Luffy agreed. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed he seemed to be eating something. _That sneaky little…_

"Come to think of it…" Sanji thought.

"All of a sudden, this kid appeared in front of me." Ussop finished.

I tilted my head. A kid? "So wait…" I started. "You mean you didn't lose your memories… they were stolen?"

Robin nodded. "I can't be sure but it certainly sounds like that child is the key to all of this."

Chopper looked down seriously. "But, does that mean we'll lose our memories again if we fall asleep?" He asked sounding a little afraid.

I chewed on my lip in worry. I didn't want my friends to forget me and I certainly didn't want to forget them! Even worse, if Luffy lost even more of he's memories then… what would that do to our relationship? It'd be like it never even existed. _No, I won't let that happen._

Ussop started waving his hands around franticly. "Oi, wait a minute! That only happened in a dream! Something that far-fetched couldn't be real!"

"Then why did we all have the same dream?" Sanji shot back.

I nodded and added "Compared to Islands in the sky this is pretty low key."

"She's right, Far-fetched or not, it's true!" Sanji continued, lighting another cigarette. He's been smoking a lot lately, come to think of it… That can't be healthy.

"I'm not trying to scare you, but in the worst case, you might forget who you are entirely tonight."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly seemed very heavy. I hugged my arms around myself, not liking the feeling. Luffy stood up and I looked over at him with wide eyes. "Hey, who cares if we have our memories?" Luffy asked. "It's too bad that we've lost the memories of all our fun adventures up to now but we can just start having new adventures together!"

I smiled warmly at my captain. He always knew the right things to say. Luffy looked over at Ussop as the sniper stood up. "Are you insane? We might lose _all _of our memories! We're talking about our lives and dreams being completely—"

Ussop was cut off by Luffy reaching up and taking off his hat, holding it out in front of him. "That won't happen." He declared, staring at his treasure fondly. "My dream will never disappear. You guys are the same, I bet."

Ussop sat back down, not having anything to say to that.

I laughed when Luffy was suddenly kicked into the wall for stealing Choppers food. _Busted. _

Later that night, we all decided it was best if we slept in the galley in order to keep an eye on each other. If anything went wrong then someone could wake everyone. It wasn't long before Luffy, Chopper, Ussop and even Sanji were asleep, leaving me and Robin to sit in silence.

I moved from where I sat on one of the walls, closer to Luffy. As gently as I could, I lifted his head and rested it in my lap. As he continued to sleep peacefully I twirled my fingers through his hair. For a boy who really didn't like baths he sure had soft hair. It was probably one of my favourite things about him. _My __favourite__ things about Luffy… Now that's a long list! _

I was pleased when Luffy smiled in his sleep, pushing closer into my hand. Well, at least he still enjoys this. My eyes softened and my smile turned sad.

Robin seemed to notice this and asked "How are you doing?" I looked up at her, furrowing my brows in confusion. "It seems this situation is hard on you." She elaborated.

I looked back down at Luffy untangling a small knot in his hair causing him to hum happily. _So cute! _

"Yeah, well… it's not easy when someone you love forgets who you are."

She looked down at the content expression on the raven haired boy's face and gave a small smile of her own. "It seems his heart still remembers."

This caused a flood of happiness to flow through me. Maybe, _just maybe_, even if we don't get his memory back then everything might still be okay. Robin moved to stand, taking the blanket off her lap and going to drape it over Sanji. The cook had fallen asleep at the table with his head in his arms.

He woke up at the feeling of the extra weight on his back. "Oh, shit." He said groggily. I slowly moved away from Luffy, taking a pillow that was meant for me and putting it under his head. I stood and stretched tiredly. Now that Sanji was awake Robin would have some company and I could get some shut eye.

"Did I wake you?" Robin asked.

Sanji shook his head. "Nope."

"You can sleep a bit longer. If anything unusual happens, I'll wake you all up."

"I'm okay. Thank, Robin-san. I'll make some coffee to help you stay awake." Sanji stood up and turned to me. "Would you like some Asa-chan?"

I politely refused the offer, opting to get some sleep instead, coffee definitely wouldn't help with that goal. Before I could even attempt to find a comfortable place to rest, a deep horn sound played from outside.

I gasped and threw the cabin door open. There on the figurehead was a little boy wearing a dark cloak. The hood was up, obscuring any defining features. When he noticed me he stopped playing what looked to be a seahorse and looked up. "So you're still awake, Miss."

Robin crossed her arms, ready to use her powers and Sanji kicked the toe of his shoe against the ground, also ready to fight. "Are you the one who's stolen everyone's memories!?" I asked urgently, though it was pretty obvious by now.

"An impressive deduction." The boy complimented, throwing off his hood. The kid had light blue wavy hair and was wearing a yellow and blue beanie on his head. His eyes seemed half lidded and almost lazy looking. "But it's too late."

I heard groans come from behind me and I turned to see Luffy, Ussop and Chopper's expressions tense in their sleep. With Robin's quick thinking she was able to use her Devil Fruit to wake them all up before any of their memories were taken. The boy didn't seem to like that.

"It wasn't very nice to wake everyone up, Miss." He glared. "Now I have no choice. I didn't want to resort to this." The boy blew on the Seahorse horn again and its eyes flashed red. A sharp pain pulsed through my head and I gripped it. The splitting headache seemed to overpower every logical thought in my mind and I dropped to my knees. The pain was intense and caused my vision to blur and my ears to ring. As quickly as it had been there it was gone.

Luffy was standing at the railing, shouting something about how the kid was standing on his special seat. He shot his hand out and grabbed the figurehead, pulling himself across the deck. Just as he neared, the boy kicked his hand loose causing him to ram face first into the base of Merry's head. Being rubber though, Luffy flipped and brought his leg down.

The kid flinched away but Luffy had missed him entirely. Instead he had dug his heel into the Seahorse which now lay on the figurehead, having been knocked out of the thief's hands. They exchanged some words, ones that I couldn't hear because my ears were still ringing. The Seahorse started to spit out this weird blue sparkly mist and it enveloped Luffy.

Worried about my captain, I ran to the front of the ship, closely followed by the others. We got there just in time to see Luffy collapse backwards off of Merry's head. My heart thumped quickly against my chest when the rubber boy didn't move. Was he okay? I watched helplessly as the mist entered Luffy's body through his mouth and nose. What is that stuff?

I knelt beside him, subconsciously picking up the straw hat that he had dropped and plopping it on my head. "Oi, we'd better help him!" Sanji said but he made no move to do so. I leant forwards and put my ear to his chest. _Good, his hearts still beating. _I looked over at Chopper about to ask him for help but the reindeer was frozen to the spot in fear.

"Is he still alive?" Ussop asked shakily.

I bit my lip and gulped. _Come on Luffy… Please… _

Just when my fear started to increase, Luffy's finger twitched and he sat up. I gasped, scanning him over or any injuries, just in case. He said nothing for a moment until he blinked and smiled happily. "My memories back!" He exclaimed.

I froze.

"W-What? Really? How!?" Ussop asked in a shocked confusion.

_He remembers._

"Are you sure? Do you have any pain in your head?" Chopper asked craning on the verge of doctor mode.

_He remembers me. _

"Good to have you back Captain-san." Robin smiled.

_He remembers us._

Luffy just laughed off everyone's questions and concerns. He looked over at me. The moment or eyes met I jumped forward, tackling him. I smashed my lips against his. Ussop screeched in shock, Chopper looked confused, Robin just giggled and Sanji looked like he was about to commit homicide. But I didn't care. Luffy wrapped his arms around me, holding me as tight as he dared without hurting me. I returned the favour just as eagerly. His lips were as warm and soft as they always were.

Our lips moved in sync and just like every other kiss we shared I was completely mind blown. You wouldn't picture Luffy as the type to be able to kiss considering his childlike persona but let me tell you, his instincts were _amazing. _

Neither of us wanted to part but we both needed to breathe. Luffy smiled down at me. A secret smile. A smile that was _only _for me. A gave him a smile in return and kissed him on the nose. "Glad to have you back." I said, standing up.

"Glad to be back." He followed my example and stood as well, pulling me back to his side. I grabbed his hat off my head and put it back on his where it belonged. No one made that hat look better than Luffy did.

Luffy's smile then turned into a pout. "Man, a whole day without your kisses… That was torture!"

I laughed whole heartedly. _My Luffy is back. _Then I remembered the audience we had and blushed deeply. Luffy and I had kissed each other in front of the crew before, but nothing like that.

The memory-less crew—sans Robin—stood completely baffled at what had just transpired. My blush intensified and even Luffy awkwardly scratched his head.

_Great, more explaining. _

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. Finding Nami: Lost Memories Part 3

**Ang3l: Well... uh...**

**Asa: Care to explain?**

**Ang3l: Yes! Just give me a second... h-hey readers... please don't kill me. I really have no excuse for not updating and I am sorry but I am not giving up on this story! No matter how long it takes I will get it done. That goes for Falling Into Place as well. **

**Asa: Have you even started the next chapter for that?**

**Ang3l: For your information, I have started and I am about half way through but I've been going back to look at Falling Apart and the few chapters of Falling Into Place. I want to make the second book awesome for you guys so I'm starting to make notes I need to remember for the story. It might also help me with writers block...**

**Asa: Well at least you're back from the dead. Now get on with the story!**

**Part 3**

"W-What! You're the captain?" Ussop shouted in shock. I frowned from where I sat beside Luffy on the ships railing. _Did I not tell him that before? Does he ever listen? _

Luffy gave him a peace sign, grinning. "That's right! I'm glad I got my memories back, otherwise I'd end up stuck with you as my captain Ussop!"

Ussop put his hands on his hips and looked away insulted. "Shut up! I dunno if I believe you. After all, I'm the great pirate, Captain Ussop of the Ussop Pirates, with 8,000 followers at my command!"

Luffy and I laughed. "That's the Ussop I know!" Luffy said slapping his knee. "But, you're the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, Ussop!"

Sanji irritably lit a cigarette and glared at Luffy. "So what's your connection with this beautiful lady?" He asked through clenched teeth, gesturing in my direction. Luffy wrapped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. We had always liked being close to each other, even before we started dating.

"She's my girlfriend!"

I snuggled closer to the rubber boy, enjoying the heat that radiated from his body. He was like a walking hot water bottle, which I was thankful for as the air started to cool down with the absence of the sun's rays.

"They've been together for a while now." Robin smiled softly as Luffy got distracted by Chopper. The boy shoved two sticks up his nose and in the corners of his mouth and tried to coax the little reindeer into dancing with him. I smiled wildly, clapping my hands to an imaginary beat.

Ussop turned to Robin. "How did that happen? He doesn't really seem the type…" the sniper asked. Robin merely giggled behind her hand.

"That's a story for another time."

We all jumped when Luffy suddenly dropped Chopper, yelling "Wait! Oh, shit!" The sticks fell out of his mouth. "We have to get Nami and Zoro back!"

No one moved. Robin spoke calmly "We should probably wait until morning."

Luffy pouted, obviously not liking the idea of waiting to find his missing nakama. I didn't blame him. Though, as much as I was itching to find them and help get their memories back, I knew it was dangerous to do so at night. It was also an unfamiliar island so who knew what could be there. Robin explained this to Luffy and he reluctantly agreed, not willing to risk the safety of the rest of us.

Sanji casually leaned against the mast, resting his hands in his pockets. "Hold on a minute." He said, stopping Luffy from re-starting his dance. "I don't mind getting that lady, Nami-san, back… But I can't say the same about Zoro."

"Me neither! If they want to leave, then let 'em leave!" Ussop wholeheartedly agreed.

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Were they seriously saying that they didn't want Zoro on the crew? Memories or not, we're nakama. No one gets left behind. It scared me that they would even consider it! I could lose another family, not after everything we've been through. I grabbed Luffy's hand gently, searching for some reassurance that everything would be okay.

Luffy intertwined our fingers subconsciously. "What're you talking about!?" He asked the others indignantly.

"Why do we want Zoro back too?"

"He's the Pirate Hunter! Why would we go looking for someone like that?"

Luffy's expression was blank as we faced the crew. I frowned, wincing as if their words physically hurt. To me, they did. "Isn't it obvious? Because we're nakama."

And it was obvious. So why couldn't they see that?

Ussop shrugged not really believing his captain's words. "You're saying Zoro's our nakama, but…"

"That guy doesn't seem to give half a shit about us." Sanji finished "You know that, right? The way he left is proof enough."

Luffy was silent, eyes hidden by the brim of his hat. I didn't say a thing, too scared to make the situation worse. So I waited patiently. Luffy could handle this. I didn't have to wait long.

"Ussop's the sniper! Sanji's the cook! Chopper's the doctor! Robin's the archaeologist! Asa's the psychic! Nami's the navigator! And Zoro's the swordsman! We, the Straw Hat Pirates, won't leave anyone behind!"

There was a short pause, everyone absorbing Luffy's words.

Smiling slightly I let go of Luffy's hand and stretched my arms in the air, bending backwards a bit to pull a kink out of my spine. "Well then, we'll just have to help Zoro and Nami get their memories back."

Luffy pumped his fist in the sir. "All we have to do is beat that kid up right? Just like I did before. Right, Chopper?" The little reindeer took a step back, still a bit wary of the hyper active boy.

"We should all go get some sleep. Tomorrow will be interesting." Robin suggested.

No one argued.

The next day we finally made it into a peaceful looking village on the island. After trying to convince Ussop to come, and building a raft that wouldn't sink half way to our destination, of course.

The village seemed quite large. The houses were built in the sides of the rolling hill landscape reminding me of Hobbit homes. The cobblestone streets provided footing for the random citizens mulling about. Though they seemed… off. Almost as if they were in a daze of some kind. We had tried asking around if anyone had seen Nami or Zoro but everyone said the same. Their answer was always along the lines of 'What was I doing yesterday?' or 'Do you know me?' or 'Where am I?'

Ussop finally got fed up after asking a man and get the same reply. "Not you too! Jeez! What's with the people on this island!? Not one of them remembers a single damn thing!"

I plopped down on a nearby bench and huffed. This was getting us nowhere.

"Man, these guys sure are carefree!" Luffy laughed.

"I think it's a little more than just being carefree."

Chopper peeked over the back of the bench near my shoulder. "We're not really ones to talk. We're just the same."

"It may not be merely a coincidence."

I looked over to Robin, curious as to what she was thinking. "So, what's our plan?" I asked hoping there actually was one.

Ussop lifted up a finger but I glared at him, preventing him from suggesting we go back to the ship. That was not happening.

The revving of an engine caused us to look over Ussop's shoulder. I broke out in a bright smile and waved along with Luffy as our navigator came to a screeching halt on the waver not far from us. She swore, spinning around and speeding off in the other direction.

Luffy shot his arm forward. He grabbed onto the front of the bike and tugged, causing it to spin out of control. Nami gasped in surprise but with little to no choice she trudged over to us and sat down beside me, hugging her (our) bag of treasure close to her.

I pulled my feet up under me so I was sitting cross legged on the bench, turning to face Nami with a large smile. She made our job a lot easier by running into us, though I doubted it was intentional.

"Why do you keep running away, Nami?" Luffy frowned in almost annoyance.

"I'm not letting you have this!" She growled, tightening her hold on the priceless gold. I blinked at her owlishly. "You won't get it even if you kill me!"

"What do you mean? We don't-" I started but only to get cut off by Sanji's ero-mode tangent. I stuck out my lip in a pout mumbling about being ignored.

"Okay, we'll make a deal." Nami stated suddenly.

Luffy tilted his head. "A deal?"

"I'll give you 10% of my treasure. I just want you to take me back to Cocoyashi Village."

"No."

Nami frowned. "Okay, how about 20%?"

"No."

"Then 30%!"

"No."

"It'll kill me, but 50%!"

"No!"

By now the navigator was positively red in the face with frustration. She stood up and faced Luffy agitatedly. "Just how much will it take to satisfy you!?"

"You love your treasure, Nami. There's no way you'd give me even one bit of it." Luffy smiled cheekily.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Nami spoke before thinking. When she realized what she had said she slapped a hand on her mouth and blushed in embarrassment.

I laughed along with Luffy. "Nami does love her money!"

"I know! We're nakama!" Luffy smiled over at me though he was speaking to Nami.

Nami scoffed. "Why the hell would you be my nakama?" She threw the money into the waver and got in. "That's ridiculous." It made me sad that she almost sounded appalled at the possibility. "You don't have any proof, right? I'm leaving." She started the engine but didn't get the chance to move because Luffy came to stand right in front of her. He stood defiantly, arms outstretched and a determined expression.

Nami glared. "Please move."

"No. Nami, you're coming with us."

I had to keep myself from laughing at how much Luffy sounded like a cop just then.

"You've got to be kidding! Why would I want to go with you? Please move!" She repeated only to be met with the same defying answer.

Before Nami could run Luffy over, Robin intervened. "Miss navigator? When you came ashore, I expect that you noticed an unusual air about this island. Am I wrong?" Nami paused, seemingly thinking about what the archeologist said. I hummed quietly. _So she noticed it too. _

"There was a boy holding a strange horn." She said absent mindedly.

Luffy clapped a hand on his bicep. "I got a good hit on him!" My boyfriend announced proudly. "Then some smoke came out of his horn and when it went into my body…"

"Luffy got his memories back!" I finished hoping up and walking over to them.

"That's just stupid! Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"

Chopper chose this moment to speak up. "It's true. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Yeah, and then these two started making out!" Ussop added in an almost disgusted tone. I squeaked in embarrassment and slapped Ussop upside the head.

"She didn't need to know that part, baka!"

"I also seem to remember seeing that shitty brat nights ago." Sanji said.

Ussop rubbed the back of his now sore head. "Why did he come back?"

"Perhaps because he couldn't steal all of your memories at once. From what I know, You have been on numerous adventures during your journey."

"He couldn't eat them all at once, so he got hungry again yesterday?" Chopper asked understanding what Robin was talking about.

"That sounds logical."

Luffy leaned over to me and whispered behind his hand. "Do dreams taste good?"

I gave him an astonished look. "Is food all you think about?" He looked at me expectantly. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I answered "I can imagine that they don't taste too great."

"Aww…"

"Then, that boy did this?" Nami asked, referring to the memory loss.

Luffy pounded his fist into his hand, more eager than ever to fight. "Let's kick that runt's ass and get everyone's memories back! Then we'll be able to get Zoro back too."

"I'm not sure it'll be that easy," Sanji mused "But we need to give that shitty brat a bit of payback."

"Can't we just forget about Zoro?"

I tensed at Ussop's question. _Not this again…_

"Even if we all get our memories back, how can I relax on a ship with the Pirate Hunter on it?" He continued.

I gritted my teeth. _That idiot. How can he say that, after all that…_ I took a deep breath to try and calm down, counting to ten in my head.

"Ussop." I stated sharply. He shivered at my tone, being able to feel the tense atmosphere around me. "Shut. Up." I ground out. Ussop started sweating nervously and nodded quickly. The others were frowning at me, all for different reasons. Sanji, Chopper and Nami were all just confused at my sudden mood swing, Robin seemed intrigued and Luffy was worried.

The straw hatted boy walked up to me, gently putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked him in the eye and that alone was enough for him to tell what was wrong. He didn't take his eyes off mine but turned his head slightly to address Ussop. "Nami's the navigator. Zoro's the swordsman." He repeated from last night. "They're both important nakama to us." I wasn't sure if he was trying to make a point to Ussop or trying to reassure me. Could have been both.

I calmed down quickly but stuck close to Luffy as he turned towards Nami when she yelled "It still bothers me when you say that! How could I be your nakama?"

"If you don't come with us, it'll bother me even more! Without a navigator, the ship can't sail!"

_Fair point Luffy. _Judging by Nami's speechlessness she thought so as well.

After this we all decided to go looking for the brat who stole our memories. Robin had a place to start in mind so we followed her directions without question. As we walked I kept a quick pace so I was a little ways in front of the group. Luffy noticed this and jogged to catch up. We walked in silence for a moment before Luffy wrapped his hand through mine. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, smiling a bit at the contact. Holding hands is something we both liked to do. It reminded us that neither of us was going anywhere. "Yeah, sorry about that before…"

He just shook his head, implying that there was no need for me to apologize. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed his lips twitch up into a mischievous grin. I raised my brow at this. _What is he- _

My thought was cut off when I suddenly couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet. Instead I was thrown over the rubber boys shoulder so my face was in his lower back. I gasped and pounded on his back, not worried that I would hurt him, as he suddenly took off running. He bounced around, trying to make the ride as rough as possible. Regardless, I was laughing too hard to tell him to stop. Even if I could speak intelligibly I would probably just call him an idiot.

But he was my idiot.

And no one knew how to cheer me up like he did.

Behind us, the others watched in amusement at our antics. Even Sanji wore a small smile. Nami leaned over to Robin, pointing at the two of us. "Are they…"

Robin nodded, already knowing the question. "Indeed, they are Miss Navigator." She answered, muffling a giggle behind her hand.

Chopper looked up at Ussop. "That looks like fun! Pick me up!" He cheered wanting to join in the supposed game.

Ussop complied readily and tossed the doctor over his shoulder. "Oi! Luffy! Race ya!" the sniper shouted running over to us. As the boys raced, the feeling of normalcy washed over me. Even if Chopper and Ussop didn't have their memories, they still thought of us as friends. That was a relieving thought.

Now all we had to do was go beat up some weird kid and find Zoro!

**Asa: Wasn't one of your best...**

**Ang3l: Sorry about that. I have to ease my way back into writing again. It's been, what? Months? Man I feel so guilty about that.**

**Asa: You should. **

**Ang3l: Jee thanks... I can't believe people are still reviewing and favouriting my story. Each time I see a new notification it makes me even more guilty for not updating...It won't be long before I update again! Whether it's this story or Falling Into Place!**

**Promise!**


End file.
